Stay For You
by mashedpootato
Summary: [SEQUEL of Be With You] Sulit bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk mempertahankan hubungan yang mereka miliki. Banyaknya perbedaan terkadang menarik paksa mereka pada keraguan. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika takdir memberikan sebuah perekat khusus untuk keduanya? Dan bagaimana jika hal tersebut dihadirkan dalam wujud sesosok bayi dalam hidup mereka? [M/M:Chan/Baek, MPREG, Domestic AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Stay For You **

**A fanfiction by mashedpootato**

**.**

**.**

**Character(s) : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Doh Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Original Characters**

**Main Pairing(s) : Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun**

**Side Pairing(s): Kim Jongin/Doh Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae/Kim Minseok**

**Genre(s) : Romance, Drama, Domestic AU, MPREG (Male Pregnancy)**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Tulisan ini hanya sebuah karya fanfiksi, penggunaan nama dan karakterisasi tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan tokoh di dunia nyata.**

**.**

**NOTICE : Stay For You merupakan bagian sequel dari fanfiksi Be With You. Alur cerita yang disampaikan bisa jadi sedikit berkaitan sehingga pembaca diharapkan membaca prequel tersebut terlebih dahulu demi kenyamanan dalam memahami jalan cerita. Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : A Gift**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Apa yang seseorang berusaha temukan dari sebuah hubungan percintaan?**_

_**Sebuah petualangan? **_

_**Ketenangan? **_

_**Kestabilan?**_

_**Itu adalah pertanyaan yang Baekhyun berkali-kali tanyakan pada dirinya s**__**ejak ia mengenal bagaimana rasanya jatuh hati.**_

_**Ia belum pernah menemukan jawabannya.**_

_**Namun ketika pertanyaan yang sama kembali muncul s**__**ejak hari-hari kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol dimulai**__**, Baekhyun merasa mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat baginya untuk menemukan jawaban tersebut.**_

_**"Apa yang sebenarnya kau cari, Byun Baekhyun?"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alunan musik jazz yang diputar di kediaman Jongdae malam itu terdengar bagai sebuah gaung di telinga Baekhyun. Terasa begitu asing bagi si lelaki introvert. Bercampur baur dengan hiruk pikuk keramaian di sekelilingnya.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk di antara keramaian. Ia tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukan si tuan rumah di kejauhan, nampak tengah mengobrol dengan tamu yang lainnya.

Jongdae menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun dengan segera. Memberi kode tangan agar Baekhyun menunggu ia menyelesaikan obrolannya. Dan Baekhyun, merasa tak terlalu nyaman untuk ikut berbaur dengan para tamu undangan di sekeliling Jongdae, memilih mencari area yang cukup lengang untuk ditempati di meja dapur.

Demi Tuhan, seumur hidup Baekhyun tidak pernah menyukai keramaian. Dan jika bukan demi Jongdae, sudah bisa dipastikan dirinya tidak akan berada di tempat ini. Tapi malam ini adalah hari ulangtahun sahabatnya itu, jadi Baekhyun sudah selayaknya tidak menolak undangannya. Meski dalam hati ia lebih berharap tengah berada di apartment nya sekarang. Tubuhnya terasa lebih lelah dari biasanya akhir-akhir ini. Jadi ia tidak dalam kondisi bisa menolak waktu tambahan untuk beristirahat meski itu hanya sekedar beberapa jam pendek sekalipun.

_"Hey, you are here. Thank you for coming, mate."_ Ujar Jongdae seraya menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan dan mengambil tempat duduk kosong di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis yang tulus, menerima _paper cup cherry coke_ yang diulurkan padanya. Sahabatnya itu tahu ia tidak dalam kondisi sehat untuk bisa minun alkohol akhir-akhir ini.

_"Everything for my birthday boy. Here, it's from me and Chanyeol."_

Jongdae mangangkat kedua alisnya kala menerima _paper bag_ hitam berukuran kecil yang sahabatnya sodorkan.

"Sudah kubilang, kalian tidak perlu memberiku apa-apa - _holly shit!_ Kalian serius memberikan ini untukku?!"

Baekhyun tersenyum puas ketika Jongdae membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

Dari dalam _paper bag, _adalah sepasang _limited edition ear piercing _dari salah satu brand accessory favorit Jongdae. Itu adalah salah satu barang yang telah Jongdae inginkan selama berbulan-bulan ini. Tapi mengetahui harga dan persaingan yang sulit untuk mendapatkannya, Jongdae sudah sempat menyerah untuk bisa membeli koleksi terbaru yang mereka keluarkan. Siapa yang sangka ia dengan begitu mudahnya mendapatkan benda tersebut sebagai sebuah hadiah ulangtahun.

_"Oh my God, Baekhyun. Thank you!" _Jongdae menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukan erat, membuat sahabatnya itu tertawa pelan. Ia senang Jongdae menyukai hadiah yang dirinya dan Chanyeol pilihkan.

"Jangan lupa sampaikan salam dan terimakasihku pada Chanyeol juga, oke? Sangat disayangkan ia tidak bisa datang malam ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk. _"Sure. Happy birthday, Chennie."_

Dan Baekhyun kembali ditarik Jongdae ke dalam satu sesi pelukan yang lebih erat dan lama dari sebelumnya.

Baekhyun mengira, ini akan menjadi malam yang cukup menyenangkan bagi dirinya. Ia bisa banyak mengobrol dengan Jongdae setelah berminggu-minggu ini mereka terlalu disibukkan oleh pekerjaan. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu, dan ia melihat seseorang yang seketika membuat dirinya berubah pikiran.

_"Oh Gosh, I can't believe this. _Kau mengundangnya ke pesta ulangtahunmu?" Bisik Baekhyun kesal ketika melihat satu sosok yang memasuki ruangan.

Jongdae mengikuti arah pandangnya, seketika memberikan cengiran bersalah ketika melihat sosok yang Baekhyun maksudkan.

Itu adalah Jinha. Atau yang lebih orang kenal sebagai Song Jinha, mantan kekasih Chanyeol. Ia cukup terkenal di perusahaan mereka sebagai seorang anggota tim kreatif yang berparas paling cantik dibanding kebanyakan orang. Dan ia adalah satu sosok yang terkenal paling possessive di antara jajaran mantan kekasih Chanyeol yang lainnya.

"Aku bersumpah tidak bermaksud untuk mengundangnya, Baek. Aku hanya mengundang Eunji. Namun kemudian ia menanyakan padaku apakah ia bisa mengajak temannya dan aku mengiyakannya begitu saja. Aku lupa ia berteman baik dengan Jinha."

Baekhyun menghela nafas kesal hanya dengan mendengar nama itu. Dengan berusaha tak acuh ia menyesap cherry cola di gelasnya dan mengabaikan wanita berdress hitam itu kala ia dan Eunji mendekati mereka untuk menyapa si pria yang berulangtahun.

Baekhyun sungguh ingin menjauh dari meja tersebut saat itu juga. Atau paling tidak, ia ingin menyatu dengan tembok ruangan hingga tamu baru mereka tak perlu melihat kehadirannya di sana. Namun sepertinya harapan tersebut tidak terkabul karena mereka justru memilih untuk duduk di kursi kosong di meja yang sama.

_"Hey, Byun Baekhyun right?" _

Mendengar namanya disebut, Baekhyun menoleh dan seketika tatapannya bersirobok dengan Jinha. Wanita itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sakarin padanya. Sebuah senyum yang terlalu manis untuk tidak Baekhyun curigai.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyum seadanya.

"Hai." Balasnya datar.

"Apa Chanyeol tidak datang?" Tanya Jinha tanpa basa-basi.

Dasar wanita tidak tahu malu.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan ujung bibirnya berkedut oleh rasa kesal yang perlahan muncul. Dan dengan susah payah ia berusaha menyembunyikannya di balik senyuman. Namun mari fokus pada sisi baiknya. Paling tidak wanita itu mengakui posisi Baekhyun sebagai kekasih Chanyeol saat ini.

"Dia tidak bisa datang. Ia sedang dalam kunjungan dinas di Tokyo sekarang." Yang mana membuat Baekhyun bersyukur karena itu membuatnya tidak perlu bertemu dengan si jalang ini.

"Ah, tentu saja. Sepertinya ia masih belum berubah. Selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

_Siapa dirimu hingga berani berkomentar seperti itu hah? _

Baekhyun ingin sekali menjawab ucapannya. Namun ia memilih diam dan tidak mencari masalah. Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan malam spesial Jongdae dengan kekacauan apapun.

Agaknya Eunji pun segera menyadari atmosphere dingin di antara mereka. Dan dia dengan baik hati berusaha menyelamatkan malam tersebut dengan mengajak sahabatnya pergi untuk bertemu tamu yang lainnya. Tapi sayangnya Jinha masih memiliki hal lain untuk di katakan.

"Hey, Baekhyun-ssi. Tidakkah kau merasa hubunganmu dan Chanyeol akan sangat membosankan?"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menoleh.

_"Excuse me?_ Apa maksudmu?"

Jongdae menggenggam lengan Baekhyun di bawah meja, berusaha menahan emosi sahabatnya yang jelas mendadak naik. Dan Eunji nampak semakin berusaha menarik temannya pergi. Sepertinya ia mulai menyesali keputusannya mengajak Jinha ke pesta ini.

"Oh, tidak. Aku sama sekali bukan bermaksud buruk dengan ucapanku." Jinha melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman tanpa dosa. "Aku hanya berpikir. Hubungan kalian terlihat membosankan bagi pandangan orang luar sepertiku. Dua orang dengan jabatan perusahaan yang serupa di perusahaan yang sama. Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan. Apa kalian biasa membicarakan pekerjaan selama kencan makan malam?" Jinha tertawa pelan dengan ucapannya sendiri, seakan-akan itu adalah lelucon terbaik miliknya.

Baekhyun menggenggam gelas minumannya di atas meja dengan sedikit lebih erat. Jongdae melirikkan matanya dengan khawatir.

_"Well, _jika kau memang sebegitu ingin tahunya tentang apa yang kami lakukan selama kencan kami, _I will tell you, miss Song._ Kami melakukan banyak hal. Kami punya banyak 'pekerjaan' untuk dilakukan setelah jam kerja berakhir. Tidakkah kau pernah dengar bahwa hal terbaik untuk melepas stress pekerjaan adalah dengan bercinta dengan pasanganmu?"

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyuman sinis termanisnya. Jongdae nyaris tersedak oleh cocktail nya dan Eunji berusaha nampak tidak mendengar semua obrolan ini. Sedangkan Jinha? Emosinya jelas terpancing dengan jawaban tak terduga Baekhyun. Dahinya berkerut kesal dan senyumnya sedikit luntur dari bibir merahnya.

"Ini hanya masalah waktu bagi Park Chanyeol untuk merasa bosan, Byun."

_"You wish. But nah, we are very committed with our current relationship. So you don't need to worry about us, really. Thank you for your concern, though."_

Jinha sudah nampak ingin membalas ucapan Baekhyun, namun Jongdae berdehem keras untuk menyela keduanya.

_"Oh come on, guys._ Kita semua tahu bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah salah satu _power couple _di perusahaan kita. Itu bukan menjadi rahasia lagi bukan?"

Dalam hati, Baekhyun bersyukur sahabatnya memutuskan untuk membelanya. Semuanya tidak akan ada akhirnya jika Jongdae tidak menyela perdebatan mereka.

Eunji pun mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan ia memutuskan itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyeret temannya menjauh dengan alasan bahwa mereka perlu mencicipi kue ulangtahun Jongdae.

_"Well, _aku hanya berusaha menyampaikan fakta." Jinha berusaha menahan tarikan tangan Eunji. "Aku mengenal Chanyeol dan aku tahu betul ia seseorang yang terlalu menyukai tantangan. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia orang yang mudah bosan. Dan aku hanya berharap ia tidak akan cepat meninggalkanmu karena alasan itu, Baekhyun-ssi. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ucapnya sebelum membiarkan dirinya ditarik menjauh dari tempat itu.

_"That bitch. _Aku tidak tahu apa yang dulu Chanyeol lihat hingga terpikir untuk berkencan dengan wanita itu." Desis Jongdae kesal ketika kedua perempuan itu telah menjauh dari mereka.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak memberi tanggapan. Menyuapkan potong kue terakhir ke mulutnya untuk berusaha mengalihkan pikiran.

_But damn. What she said hit him right to the bullseye._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam ketika Baekhyun tiba di unit apartment nya. Ini adalah malam yang panjang dan ia tak mengharapkan hal lain melebihi keinginannya untuk bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman. Dan dirinya baru selesai mandi ketika ponselnya berdering di meja nakas.

Ia meraihnya dan sebuah senyum seketika muncul di bibirnya.

_It's a video call from Chanyeol._

Tanpa pikir panjang, lelaki mungil itu menerimanya.

_"Hey, babe."_

_God, he missed that voice so much._

"Hai." Jawab Baekhyun, gagal menyembunyikan senyuman senangnya ketika melihat wajah kekasihnya di layar ponsel. "Ada apa, Park? Bukankah seharusnya kau istirahat saat ini?"

_"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan internal meeting dan kembali ke kamar hotel."_

_"Well,_ Itu menjawab pertanyaan mengapa kau nampak begitu lelah. Kau seharusnya langsung beristirahat alih-alih meneleponku."

_"Nah, I miss you. Aku tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa mendengar suaramu terlebih dulu." _Chanyeol memberikan senyuman miringnya dan Baekhyun memutar bola mata meski dengan pipinya yang merona.

_"How was Jongdae's party? Kau menikmatinya?"_

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Memiringkan tubuhnya dan menatap layar ponsel agar Chanyeol seakan-akan tengah berbaring di sisinya saat ini.

_"It's pretty fun. _Jongdae menitipkan salam dan terimakasihnya untukmu. Ia sangat menyukai hadiah kita." Jawab Baekhyun seraya memandang detail wajah Chanyeol. Mengamati paras menawan dan sepasang mata coklat lembut yang nampak lelah itu. Rambut gelap Chanyeol nampak berantakan, dan Baekhyun sangat berharap bisa menelusurkan jemarinya di sana saat itu juga.

_"Jika pestanya menyenangkan, lalu mengapa kau nampak murung, hm? What's wrong, babe? Apa sesuatu terjadi di tempat kerja hari ini?"_

Baekhyun menarik selimutnya, menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya dari pandangan Chanyeol. Semakin hari, dan kekasihnya itu semakin handal dalam membaca suasana hati Baekhyun. Terkadang Baekhyun tak tahu apakah ia harus merasa bersyukur atau takut oleh fakta tersebut.

Pada dasarnya, tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari seorang Park Chanyeol saat ini.

"Apakah menurutmu suatu saat nanti kau akan bosan denganku, Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

Chanyeol terdiam. Memandang Baekhyun seakan berusaha menerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga membuat kekasih mungilnya seketika nampak begitu muram.

_"Hey. Mengapa bertanya seperti itu? What's wrong, babe?" _Tanya Chanyeol tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan yang Baekhyun berikan.

"Aku bertemu dengan Jinha di pesta ulang tahun Jongdae sore tadi."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Sesuatu jelas terjadi di pesta Jongdae hingga membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman. Dan sesuatu tersebut agaknya ada hubungannya dengan mantan kekasihnya yang tidak tahu diri itu.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang, membenarkan posisi kepalanya di atas bantal sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Ia bilang hubungan kita ini sangat membosankan. Pekerjaan kita, keseharian kita, lingkaran pertemanan kita, semuanya terlalu serupa hingga besar kemungkinannya kita akan cepat bosan dengan satu sama lain."

_Kau akan bosan denganku, Yeol._

Baekhyun ingin mengatakannya.

Tapi ia memilih menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan luapan emosi kekecewaan yang perlahan muncul dalam dirinya.

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Chanyeol. Kekasihnya itu hanya memandangnya dalam diam seakan menunggu hal lain untuk Baekhyun ucapkan.

_"Apa hanya itu yang perempuan itu ucapkan?"_ Tanya Chanyeol datar, seakan menunggu pengakuan Baekhyun. Ia tahu masih ada kegelisahan lain yang kekasih mungilnya itu sembunyikan.

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang terdiam. Chanyeol sudah terlalu ahli dalam membaca segalanya, dan ini membuat Baekhyun mulai terintimidasi.

Tidak ada alasan untuk menyembunyikan apapun.

_"Baek-"_

"Ia bilang kau akan bosan denganku." Baekhyun berujar lirih. "Ia bilang ia mengenal bagaimana dirimu begitu menyukai tantangan hingga cepat atau lambat kau akan bosan dengan diriku."

Ini menakutkan. Bagaimana kesunyian sesaat menyelimuti mereka, membiarkan Baekhyun menerka-nerka apa yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol saat ini.

"Tidakkah kau setuju dengan hal itu...?"

Baekhyun menduga akan mendapan jawaban tegas. Sebuah sangkalan dengan nada geram. Atau apapun itu. Namun ia tidak menduga ketika Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan sebuah tawa pelan.

Jelas itu sama sekali bukan reaksi yang Baekhyun kira akan datang dari kekasihnya.

"Apa yang lucu?"

_"Bukan. Bukan apa-apa." _Chanyeol menggeleng pelan di antara tawanya yang belum berhenti.

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya kesal dan Chanyeol tersenyum gemas melihatnya. Oh, betapa ia berharap ada di sana untuk menghapus bibir itu dengan sebuah kecupan.

_"Wanita itu berbicara seakan-akan aku mengencanimu karena pekerjaan yang kita miliki. Aku mengencanimu, Byun Baekhyun. Bukan pekerjaan kita. Jadi pekerjaan kita sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan semua ini. Dan tentang diriku yang kemungkinan akan bosan dengan dirimu,"_ Chanyeol buru-buru menyela ketika Baekhyun nampak ingin menyanggahnya.

_"Bagaimana bisa aku bosan denganmu ketika pada dasarnya kau adalah manusia teraneh, terumit, dan paling menarik yang pernah aku temui?"_ Tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang penuh kekaguman.

Itu adalah sebuah tatapan sama yang selalu Chanyeol berikan ketika Baekhyun menceritakan hal kecil tentang harinya.

Sebuah tatapan yang selalu membuat Baekhyun jatuh semakin dalam pada pria ini. Karena hanya dengan tatapan itu Baekhyun merasa keberadaannya telah cukup berarti.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Berusaha memutar bola matanya untuk nampak tak terpengaruh oleh ucapan tersebut. Namun rona cherry yang menjalar di pipinya agaknya berusaha mengkhianati.

_"Cheesy as always, Mr. Park."_

Chanyeol tertawa. Puas dengan kenyataan bahwa paling tidak ia sedikit berhasil memperbaiki suasana hati sang kekasih. Ia kemudian memandang Baekhyun dalam diam. Cukup lama, seakan ia tidak akan pernah bosan melakukannya.

_"Aku harap kau akan mempercayaiku. Aku bersungguh-sungguh ketika mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Baek."_ Ujar Chanyeol pelan.

"Meski aku adalah seseorang yang membosankan sekalipun?"

_"Ugh, stop it. Kau sama sekali tidak membosankan, Baek. Kita memiliki ketertarikan pada hal-hal yang berbeda. Sangat berbeda hingga aku nyaris tidak mengenal dunia dimana kau hidup ketika pertama kali mengenalmu. Hingga aku sadar keunikan itu adalah dirimu. Dan aku selalu menikmati tiap detail kecil yang kupelajari tentangmu. Aku ingin kau mengenalkanku pada dunia dimana kau tinggal. Aku selalu merasa banyak mempelajari hal baru darimu, Byun Baekhyun."_

Ini tidak adil. Fakta bahwa Chanyeol selalu mampu mengekspresikan pikiran dan perasaannya dengan begitu baik. Dan fakta bahwa Baekhyun selalu jatuh oleh tiap pesona yang pria itu miliki.

"Hentikan atau kau akan membuatku menangis, Park." Keluh Baekhyun dengan senyuman kecil.

_"Oh, Baby," _Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam. _"Kau membuatku ingin berada di sana. Sejujurnya aku benar-benar tidak ingin di sini. Aku sungguh merindukanmu."_

Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

_"Don't say that._ Kau tahu kau memiliki tanggung jawab untuk diselesaikan di sana."

Chanyeol menirukan kebiasaan Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya, dan hal itu membuat tawa Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan pulanglah, Yeol. _And I miss you too."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah selama berhari-hari ini Baekhyun mengalami kelelahan yang cukup akut. Hal itu berdampak pula pada jam tidurnya. Ada kalanya ia terbangun tengah malam oleh perasaan tak nyaman, merasa sulit untuk tidur kembali meski dengan lelah yang masih membebani tubuhnya.

Namun malam ini berbeda. Alih-alih terbangun oleh perasaan tak jelas, Baekhyun terjaga oleh sebuah rasa sakit di kepalanya. Selama beberapa detik ia hanya terbaring di kamar gelap, mengatur nafasnya seraya bertanya-tanya hal apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, jauh dari waktu biasa ia terbangun.

Lalu sebuah gelombang mual seketika muncul, membuat Baekhyun dengan cepat menyibak selimutnya. Dengan langkah tergesa ia berlari secepat mungkin ke kamar mandi, berjongkok di lubang toilet dan memuntahkan hampir seluruh menu makan malamnya. Nafasnya tersengal dan ia terus terbatuk tanpa henti.

Apa ia telah salah makan? Tapi ia tidak mengingat dirinya memakan sesuatu yang aneh selama seharian ini.

Tubuhnya terasa lemah dan dengan langkah terseok ia meraih ponsel di mejanya. Ia harus menghubungi seseorang untuk dimintai tolong untuk mengecek kondisinya. Namun siapa?

Nama Chanyeol adalah yang pertama muncul di benaknya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ia masih berada di Jepang dan memanggilnya hanya akan membuat kekasinya itu khawatir tanpa bisa memberi bantuan apapun.

Ibunya adalah opsi kedua yang juga tidak bisa dipilih. Ia berada di luar kota, dan Baekhyun tidak mungkin memanggilnya untuk segera datang di jam selarut ini.

Hanya Jongdae satu-satunya pilihan.

Baekhyun menekan tombol memanggil di ponselnya. Tapi tentu saja, panggilan hanya berdering beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dialihkan ke _voice mail._

_"Fuck."_ Desis Baekhyun ketika gelombang mual berikutnya kembali datang. Ia berlari kembali ke kamar mandi, memuntahkan isi perutnya hingga nyaris tak bersisa apapun lagi di dalamnya. Tubuhnya menggigil oleh keringat dingin dan kepalanya tak berhenti berdenyut sakit.

_"Oh God... __What the fuck is happening with me...__" _Lirihnya tak berdaya.

Dalam kondisi terduduk di atas lantai, ia kembali menelepon Jongdae. Ia tidak peduli jika ia harus berhadapan dengan ocehan sahabatnya itu karena telah menghubunginya di jam selarut ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sungguh merasa akan mati jika tidak mencari pertolongan saat ini juga.

Dan hanya ketika ia hendak menyerah dan bermaksud memanggil panggilan darurat, ponselnya bergetar oleh sebuah panggilan masuk.

**Incoming call: KJD**

_Oh, thank God!_

_"Ada apa Baek?" _Suara Jongdae terdengar masih setengah tertidur di ujung sambungan telephone.

Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan rintihan lemah, dan itu agaknya membuat kesadaran Jongdae seketika kembali dengan cepat.

_"Baek? Hey, kau baik-baik saja? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"_

_"I don't know... Just... come to my apartment... Please..."_ Baekhyun nyaris menangis. Kepalanya sakit dan tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah setelah lebih dari setengah jam memuntahkan semua makanan di perutnya. "Kurasa aku sakit, Dae..."

_"Oh my God. Stay there. I'm coming now."_

Baekhyun dilarikan ke ruang emergency rumah sakit terdekat segera setelah Jongdae datang. Dan meski pemeriksaan telah selesai, Jongdae tetap tak meninggalkan sahabatnya. Ia tersenyum kecil seraya mengusap bahu Baekhyun pelan, seakan ingin meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Mr. Byun Baekhyun?" Seorang dokter mendatangi mereka setelah selang beberapa menit berlalu.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, dan tatapan si dokter sesaat teralih kepada Jongdae.

"Dan apa ini pasangan anda?"

"Oh, bukan, bukan." Jongdae dengan cepat menyangkalnya. "Saya temannya. Saya yang menemani ia kemari."

Dokter itu mengangguk mengerti. Sesaat membalik kertas data pada clipboard di tangannya sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Kami sudah melakukan pemeriksaan terkait kondisi anda, Mr. Byun. Tubuh anda dalam kondisi yang sehat. Dan berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan darah, anda dinyatakan positif hamil. Itulah yang menyebabkan anda mengalami mual dan sakit kepala parah yang cukup tiba-tiba."

_W-what...?_

Selama seperekian detik, tubuh Baekhyun membeku. Seember penuh air es seakan diguyurkan tepat langsung di atas kepalanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Hamil?!

Ia pasti tengah berimajinasi saat ini.

Namun memandang ekspresi terkejut Jongdae di sisinya serta ekspresi serius yang dokter di hadapannya berikan, semuanya seolah perlahan masuk ke kesadarannya bagai sebuah angin kencang yang menerjang diri Baekhyun.

Tidak mungkin.

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

"A-aku... Hamil?"

Mungkin, Baekhyun memang megharapkan sebuah petualangan dalam perjalanan hubungan dirinya dan Chanyeol. Hanya saja, ia tidak pernah menduga itu akan terwujud secepat ini.

Lebih-lebih, dalam bentuk sebuah nyawa kecil yang hidup di dalam rahimnya.

Baekhyun harap ini semua hanya mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\- To Be Continued -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:**

Hello, sebagaimana yang dijanjikan, aku kembali dengan sequel dari Be With You. Seperti yang aku sampaikan di author note terakhir BWY, fic ini bakal fokus ke kehidupan domestik ChanBaek pasca resmi jadi pasangan. Dan seperti yang aku sampaikan pula, it's gonna be an MPREG fic.

Ini masih awal cerita, dan maaf kalo agak membosakankan. Boring is my style :(

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang udah ninggalin komentar di BWY dan menantikan fic sequel ini.

Pretty please tinggalkan komentar di sini juga jika kalian berkenan.

Hugs,

**mashedpootato**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stay For You **

**A fanfiction by mashedpootato**

**.**

**.**

**Character(s) : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Doh Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Original Characters**

**Main Pairing(s) : Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun**

**Side Pairing(s): Kim Jongin/Doh Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae/Kim Minseok**

**Genre(s) : Romance, Drama, Domestic AU, MPREG (Male Pregnancy)**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Tulisan ini hanya sebuah karya fanfiksi, penggunaan nama dan karakterisasi tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan tokoh di dunia nyata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Confession**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari bersinar hangat dari balik dedaunan hijau yang bergemerisik pelan tertiup angin awal musim panas. Ini adalah sebuah pagi di pertengahan bulan Juni. Hangat, sejuk, dan tenang. Begitulah seharusnya. Jadi Baekhyun sendiri pun tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya serasa membeku hingga jauh ke sumsum tulangnya di sebuah pagi secerah ini. Ia merasa begitu lemah, bingung, dan tidak berdaya.

"Lalu... Apa rencanamu sekarang, Baek?"

Ah, ya. Baekhyun lupa dirinya tidak sendiri di ruangan kamarnya. Jongdae masih berada di sana, memandang dirinya yang bergelung di dalam selimut tanpa sepatah kata apapun sejak setengah jam mereka kembali dari kunjungan rumah sakit.

Baekhyun bergeming. Bertingkah seakan tidak mendengar pertanyaan Jongdae sama sekali. Atau mungkin, ia berharap tidak akan pernah mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

"Kau... akan memberitahu Chanyeol tentang semua ini bukan?" Suara Jongdae terdengar ragu dan khawatir, seakan-akan ia tengah berusaha berjalan di sebuah lapisan es yang tipis saat itu. Rapuh, dan berbahaya.

Chanyeol.

Hanya dengan mendengar nama itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun bergidik. Seketika ia merasa resah. Ia ingin si pemilik nama tersebut berada di sini bersamanya, memeluknya. Namun di sisi lain, Baekhyun tidak ingin ia melihat semua kekacauan ini.

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Baekhyun lirih dari balik selimutnya.

Jongdae mencerna jawaban sahabatnya dalam diam. Mengernyitkan dahinya ketika menyadari maksud dari jawaban tersebut.

Sebagai seorang sahabat, Jongdae tahu betul terkadang Baekhyun mengambil sebuah keputusan yang tidak terduga bagi orang lain.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang kau berpikir untuk menyembunyikan semua ini darinya. Kau tahu kau harus mengatakan ini semua pada Chanyeol, Baek. Ini bukan hanya tentang dirimu, tapi kalian berdua."

_"Fuck, Jongdae. Shut up! I said I don't know, okay?! I don't know!"_ Baekhyun seketika bangkit dari posisinya. Dan ketika itulah Jongdae menyadari air mata yang meleleh deras di pipinya. "B-bagaimana bisa kau berbicara begitu ketika aku bahkan belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi? Kau pikir ini semua semudah itu?! Aku tidak menginginkan ini terjadi! _For fuck's sake,_ tidak satupun di antara kami menginginkan kehadiran seorang bayi! Kami baru resmi menjalin hubungan selama lima bulan, Jongdae... Aku bahkan tidak yakin kita sudah benar-benar mengenal satu sama lain, dan lihat apa yang terjadi!_ A fucking baby?! _Aku bahkan tidak yakin telah siap menjadi ayah atau bahkan akan pernah siap sama sekekali!"

Baekhyun terengah. Jongdae bungkam, kehabisan kata-katanya. Di matanya, Baekhyun nampak begitu hancur dan tersesat. Dengan bibir bergetar dan sepasang mata memerah oleh tangis yang berusaha ditahannya.

_"I'm sorry."_ Lirih Jongdae setelah beberapa saat kesunyian tenggelam di antara mereka.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, menjatuhkan wajahnya ke telapak tangannya dengan tak berdaya.

_"N-no... I'm sorry Jongdae... I... I don't know what happen to me..._ Tapi apapun itu... A-aku tidak seharusnya meluapkan emosiku padamu... Maafkan aku..."

Melihat kondisi Baekhyun saat ini sudah cukup untuk membuat hati Jongdae amat sangat terluka. Dan dengan hati-hati ia meraih tubuh sahabatnya dalam pelukan. Dengan pelan Jongdae menepuk punggung Baekhyun, dan menunggu ia cukup tenang untuk kembali berbicara.

"Aku khawatir. Amat sangat khawatir padamu, Baek." Ujar Jongdae ketika tangis Baekhyun mulai mereda, membiarkan sahabatnya itu menyesap pelan segelas air hangat yang Jongdae ambilkan. "Ini semua sangat mengagetkan, dan aku hanya tidak ingin kau merasa ini menjadi bebanmu seorang diri. Aku ingin kau membagi semua ini dengan Chanyeol, sebagaimana mestinya. Namun tentu saja, aku tidak berada di posisi untuk memaksamu. Apapun itu keputusan yang kau ambil, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku akan tetap mendukungmu."

Ucapan Jongdae masih terngiang di benak Baekhyun bahkan setelah beberapa hari berlalu sejak pagi penuh kejutan itu. Baekhyun memandang refleksi wajahnya di cermin kamar mandi kantornya. Dalam hati Baekhyun bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin dirinya belum menemukan kepastian apa yang akan dilakukannya ketika Chanyeol akan tiba kembali di Seoul esok hari.

"Joohyun, bisa tolong cek schedule ku hari ini?" Tanya Baekhyun pada asistennya ketika jam makan siang baru saja berakhir.

"Selain beberapa file laporan yang belum diperiksa, anda tidak memiliki jadwal lain hari ini, Mr. Byun. Apa anda ingin menambahkan jadwal tertentu?"

Joohyun adalah seorang asisten yang professional dengan pekerjaannya. Namun akhir-akhir ini agaknya ia tidak bisa mengelak untuk mengkhawatirkan kondisi kesehatan Baekhyun. Bosnya itu nampak terlalu menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan selama beberapa hari terakhir dan itu membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku akan melanjutkan untuk memeriksa file yang ada."

Meski wajahnya nampak khawatir, Joohyun memilih untuk mengangguk mengiyakannya.

Ketika Baekhyun kembali ke ruangannya, ia membiarkan tubuh lemahnya duduk beristirahat. Dan dengan naluriah, tangannya terulur pelan pada perutnya yang masih cenderung datar.

"Hey, apa benar ada seseoarang di dalam sana?" Lirih Baekhyun pelan.

Ketika meraih ponsel di atas mejanya, ia menyadari dua pesan yang belum terbaca di sana.

**Chanyeolie ❤: aku akan pulang dengan penerbangan pukul 10 esok pagi. **_**I miss you. Can't wait to see you.**_

Baekhyun membuka pesannya yang lain.

**KJD: kau jadi mengatakannya pada Chanyeol besok? Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar, Baek.**

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang. Ia memejamkan mata dan sekali lagi tangannya terulur pelan ke permukaan perutnya, dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Ini semua baru saja dimulai, tapi lihat seberapa besar kekacauan yang sudah kau datangkan padaku..."

**Reply to: Chanyeolie**

**You : **_**have a save flight. I miss you too ❤**_

**Reply to KJD**

**You: Ya. Aku sudah memutuskan. Wish me luck**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Restoran favorit Chanyeol adalah sebuah Italian restaurant sederhana di pusat kota. Chanyeol mengklaim tempat itu sebagai salah satu restaurant yang menyediakan menu pizza terbaik di area tersebut. Dan sebagai pecinta pizza, Baekhyun harus mengakui kebenarannya.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat dengan memilih tempat itu untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Rencananya untuk mengabarkan kehamilannya bisa jadi tidak berjalan lancar. Tapi paling tidak, Baekhyun bisa menjamin kekasihnya akan menikmati menu makan malam di tempat ini.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kehamilan, bagaimana ia harus mengatakannya pada Chanyeol?

_'Hey, babe. Aku tahu kita baru resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih selama lima bulan. Tapi aku merasa telah mengenalmu begitu lama. Oh, ngomong-ngomong aku sedang mengandung bayi kita saat ini.'_

_Fuck._ Ini tidak akan berhasil.

Ia bahkan menyempatkan diri menonton puluhan video _pregnancy reveal_ di youtube selama beberapa hari ini, berharap dengan begitu akan menemukan sedikit inspirasi. Tapi Baekhyun merasa _reveal_ yang akan ia lakukan tidaklah semembahagiakan pasangan-pasangan yang ia tonton di semua video itu.

Ini terasa menakutkan. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Dan ia ingin muntah.

Chanyeol tiba di restaurant tidak lebih dari lima menit setelahnya. Baekhyun bisa mengenali postur tinggi tegap dan paras rupawan itu dimanapun. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika tatapan mereka bertemu dari kejauhan. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Baekhyun jatuh hati semakin dalam pada kekasihnya sendiri.

Baekhyun dengan cepat berdiri dan Chanyeol meraihnya dalam pelukan erat.

_Oh my God. _Hanya satu minggu Chanyeol pergi dan keduanya sudah sangat sangat sangat merindukan satu sama lain seperti ini.

Baekhyun mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Chanyeol. Menyusupkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol, dan menghirup aroma lembut _spruce_ dan _musky_ dari tubuhnya.

_"I missed you so much."_ Ujar Baekhyun di antara pelukan, membuat dada Chanyeol bergetar oleh sebuah tawa pelan.

"Hey, ada apa dengan kekasihku? Kenapa mendadak manja seperti ini?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan._ I missed you too, baby." _Chanyeol mencium bibir mungil kekasihnya sekilas, menyandarkan kepalanya ke balik bahu Baekhyun dan memeluknya lebih erat.

Keduanya melewatkan beberapa detik mereka terus berpelukan, hingga Baekhyun mengambil iniasiatif terlebih dahulu untuk berhenti. Seberapapun inginnya ia untuk memeluk Chanyeol selamanya, ia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Mereka datang ke sini untuk makan malam, dan ia pun masih memiliki misi utama untuk dilakukan.

"Hey, apa kau tidak ingin memasan pizza?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun hanya memesan parmesan salad untuk dirinya.

Pizza adalah makanan favorit Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol, mengenal kekasihnya dengan cukup baik, menyimpulkan pastilah terjadi sesuatu jika Baekhyun sampai tidak memesan menu tersebut.

Lelaki yang lebih mungil menggeleng. "Aku tidak terlalu lapar. Dan aku suka salad di tempat ini."

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya dengan tatapan skeptis. Tapi ia memilih untuk tidak banyak bertanya maupun berkomentar.

_"How's the trip?" _Baekhyun memulai obrolannya terlebih dahulu, tepat ketika menu mereka mulai disajikan.

Chanyeol melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memandang Baekhyun lebih dekat. Yang ditatap hanya mengernyit salah tingkah.

_"Boring._ Semuanya berjalan lancar. Tapi yang lebih penting... sebenarnya ada sebuah berita yang ingin aku kabarkan padamu."

Baekhyun mengangkat tatapannya dari piring saladnya dan memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"S-sungguh?" Entah mengapa Baekhyun seketika diliputi ketakutan. Dan ia hanya berharap Chanyeol tidak melihat semua itu di ekspresinya.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumanan lembutnya.

"Mana yang ingin kau dengar. Kabar baik atau kabar buruk terlebih dulu?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah diam-diam.

_"Gimme the bad news first."_

"Aku harus pergi menghadiri perjalanan dinas ke Busan selama enam hari mulai besok." Ujar Chanyeol tanpa ragu.

Ada jeda di antara mereka dimana Chanyeol hanya memandang Baekhyun seakan memastikan bagaimana reaksi yang ia berikan.

_"O-oh, okay." _Baekhyun sesaat termenung hingga kemudian memaksakan senyuman kecil. _"Wow, it sucks."_

_"I know."_ Chanyeol mengerang di antara helaan nafasnya. "Demi Tuhan akupun ingin tinggal paling tidak sedikit lebih lama mengingat sudah lebih dari satu minggu kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak punya kendali pada semua ini dan-"

_"Chanyeol, it's okay." _Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke lengan Chanyeol. Pria itu terdiam, memandang kekasihnya untuk menemukan ia tersenyum pengertian kepadanya. "Jika ada orang yang sangat paham dengan segala hal tentang tanggung jawab perusahaan yang kau hadapi, itu adalah aku, Chanyeol._ It would be fine for me."_

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas dalam. Meraih satu tangan Baekhyun pada genggamannya dan mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan satu tangan yang lain.

Baekhyun melihat kefrustrasian itu dan dengan cepat berujar, _"Let's move on to the good news. _Apa kabar baik yang kau bawa untukku, Mr. Park?"

Lelaki yang lebih mungil mengangkat alisnya penasaran. Mood Chanyeol jelas membaik hanya dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Ia membalas senyuman Baekhyun dengan tatapan lembut.

Pria ini. Tidakkah ia sadar seberapa besar pengaruh yang bisa ia berikan pada jantung Baekhyun hanya dengan tatapan mata semacam ini?

"Aku akan dipromosikan."

Satu detik, dua detik, dan mata Baekhyun melebar seketika.

_"W-what?! _Apa kau serius, Chanyeol?!"

Agaknya reaksi tersebut membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat, mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Mr. Lee berbicara mengenai posisi Mr. Han Yongwoo yang harus segera digantikan karena beliau baru saja memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari jabatan dan mengambil masa pensiun lebih awal. Dewan direksi sudah melakukan pertimbangan cukup panjang untuk mencari seseorang yang cocok menggantikannya di posisi tersebut, dan mereka memutuskan bahwa aku cukup layak menempatinya."

Baekhyun tertawa senang. Ia tahu betul seberapa sulitnya untuk mendapatkan promosi setinggi itu di perusahaan mereka. Dan mendapatkannya di usia semuda mereka bisa dibilang merupakan sebuah prestasi yang sangat luar biasa.

_"Oh my, God. I'm so so so happy for you, Chanyeol! You deserve it._ Dan aku percaya kau akan bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Oh, astaga. Aku masih sulit percaya dengan semua ini. _Congratulations, Baby."_ Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, membiarkan tangannya terulur merengkuh kedua sisi wajah Chanyeol dan mencium bibirnya. Memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di antara senyuman Chanyeol dan berbisik pelan._ "I'm so proud of you."_

Kecupan itu diikuti oleh lumatan lembut dari Chanyeol, berterimakasih pada kekasihnya di antara senyuman mereka.

_"Let's go the Europe trip_ yang sudah lama kau impi-impikan itu, Baek." Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba, tepat ketika keduanya baru melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

_"W-what? _Apa maksudmu?"

Kejutan apa lagi yang Chanyeol jatuhkan kali ini?!

"Perjalanan keliling Eropa dengan kereta yang kau inginkan selama ini, Baek. Ayo kita lakukan akhir musim panas ini. Bagaimana?"

Dada Baekhyun bergemuruh oleh alasan yang tidak ia ketahui. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Tatapannya tak bisa terlepas dari ekspresi dan senyum antusias yang Chanyeol berikan. Namun pikirannya melayang pada hal lain. Pada beban untuk mengatakan fakta besar yang ia sembunyikan.

Bagaimana Baekhyun menyampaikan kabar ini ketika Chanyeol nampak begitu bahagia dan bersemangat?

Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengambil resiko yang kemungkinan hanya akan menghapus senyuman yang terukir di wajah Chanyeol saat ini?

_"O-okay." _Cicit Baekhyun pelan, menyembunyikan tatapannya dari Chanyeol.

"Hey, ada apa? Apa kau sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi?_ It's okay_ jika kau memang tidak ingin melakukannya, Baek."

Genggaman Chanyeol terasa hangat pada tangan Baekhyun.

_Kendalikan dirimu, Baek. Kumohon jangan biarkan Chanyeol melihat keraguan dalam dirimu. Jangan biarkan dirimu menyakiti Chanyeol saat ini._

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dalam, memaksa dirinya tersenyum sebelum mengangkat wajahnya pada Chanyeol.

Namun percuma. Air mata yang meleleh di pipinya lebih dulu mengkhianatinya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menyekanya, berusaha tetap tesenyum selama proses tersebut.

Chanyeol sesaat terpaku. Hingga ia menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dengan cepat mengulurkan tangan untuk merengkuh sisi wajahnya.

"Ada apa Baek? Maafkan aku. Apa aku salah mengatakan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, kembali berhasil tersenyum dengan baik setelahnya. "Tidak, aku-" Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam sebelum memandang Chanyeol. "Aku sangat senang. Aku sangat senang untukmu saat ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku, _but all of these great things make me so emotional."_

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Menyeka pelan sisa air mata pada pipi Baekhyun.

_"You're too precious, Byun Baekhyun."_

Ada beban di dada Baekhyun. Berat, dan berusaha menenggelamkannya. Namun ia membiarkan dirinya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol tetap di pipinya, dan bersandar padanya.

"Yeol."

_"Yes?"_

Baekhyun tersenyum.

_"I love you. So much."_

Sebuah senyuman seketika merekah di bibir Chanyeol. Dengan segera ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan memutar meja untuk berdiri di hadapan kekasihnya. Dan dengan sebuah gerakan lembut merengkuh wajah Baekhyun untuk menciumnya dalam.

Chanyeol nampak sangat bahagia dan Baekhyun merasa telah melakukan hal yang tepat dengan memilih bungkam.

_"I love you too, Byun Baekhyun. So much."_

Ketakutan yang begitu gelap menyelimuti diri Baekhyun saat itu.

Ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Ia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaannya.

Aku tidak ingin menjadi alasan hilangnya senyuman dari bibir itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun bermain dengan ujung jaketnya ketika ia melihat Jongdae berjalan cepat dari luar cafeteria. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan dengan cepat sahabatnya tersebut menemukan keberadaannya di antara pengunjung kafe yang cukup ramai siang itu.

_"Hey, I'm sorry._ Beberapa file menahanku untuk keluar dari kantor."

_"It's okay." _Ujar Baekhyun, tidak mengangkat tatapannya dari cangkir teh yang sudah mulai dingin di hadapannya. Jarinya memainkan pegangan cangkir keramik tersebut dengan gelisah.

Jongdae melihat ekspresi sedih dan wajah lelah sahabatnya dengan iba. Dan dengan hati-hati ia bertanya.

"Jadi... bagaimana?"

Tangan Baekhyun seketika membeku. Tatapannya menerawang sayu.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Kalimat Baekhyun lebih terdengar bagai sebuah helaan nafas pelan. "Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya, Dae."

Tangan Baekhyun menggigil. Dan meski Jongdae meraihnya dengan hati-hati, ia tetap berjengit kaget oleh sentuhan pelan itu.

"Chanyeol akan dipromosikan dalam waktu dekat." Lirih Baekhyun. "Aku sangat tahu seberapa besar arti pekerjaan ini bagi dirinya. Ia terlihat sangat senang dan aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan hal itu dengan semua berita yang aku bawa."

"Aku mengerti..." Lirih Jongdae pelan.

"Kami berdua masih sangat muda. Mungkin kami adalah professional dalam pekerjaan kami. Tapi kami sama sekali tidak punya kesiapan apapun untuk merawat seorang anak, terlebih saat ini. Ia mengajakku untuk berlibur ke Eropa. Sebuah perjalanan yang sudah aku inginkan sejak lama. Tapi entah mengapa itu sama sekali tak membuatku bahagia." Baekhyun mulai menceracau gugup.

Genggaman Jongdae semakin erat menggenggam tangannya. "Katakan padanya kapanpun kau siap, Baek. Tidak seorangpun ingin membebanimu. Kapanpun kau siap melakukannya, Baek. Kapanpun."

Jongdae mengamati Baekhyun dalam diam. Memperhatikan wajahnya yang nampak lebih pucat dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Kau nampak lelah. Jangan lupa untuk tetap beristirahat, Baek."

Sahabatnya itu memberikan senyuman kecil dengan sebuah gelengan pelan.

"Jangan khawatir. Ini sudah mendekati akhir pertengahan tahun dan banyak hal yang harus dilakukan. Kau juga pasti mengerti. Aku harus segera kembali ke kantor, Jongdae. Kau mau di sini lebih lama?"

"Aku akan memesan kopi terlebih dulu. Kau kembalilah sekarang, aku akan menyusul." Jongdae menggenggam tangan sahabatnya sekilas sebelum membiarkannya pergi.

Jongdae menuju meja counter untuk memesan kopinya. Namun selang beberapa detik, sebuah pekikan perempuan dan keributan di luar pintu kafe menarik atensinya. Beberapa pelayan berlari keluar untuk mengecek keributan tersebut. Dan baru ketika Jongdae mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dan melihat beberapa orang membantu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang tergeletak di atas lantai tak sadarkan diri, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

_"Oh, no, no, no... Baekhyhun!" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Telinganya berdenging, dan ia bahkan tak yakin bisa merasakan tubuhnya sendiri.

_Dimana aku?_

_Apa aku sudah mati?_

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Dengan pelan, Baekhyun membuka matanya, dan hal pertama yang menyapanya adalah cahaya lampu putih yang menyilaukan.

Ini terlalu terang.

Ia mengerjap, sekali, dua kali, dan hal berikutnya yang tertangkap oleh indranya adalah suara sepasang orang yang berbicara tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring.

"Kondisinya baik-baik saja. Dari pemeriksaan tak ada kerusakan apapun dari benturannya. Janin dalam kandungannya juga dalam kondisi normal. Namun ia mengalami kelelahan cukup berat jadi kemungkinan ia perlu diinfus dan beristirahat untuk beberapa jam ke depannya."

Dengan bersusah payah Baekhyun memfokuskan pandangannya pada kedua sosok itu. Ia mengenali salah satu sosoknya dengan sangat mudah. Kerongkongannya sakit, namun ia memaksakan diri untuk memanggilnya.

"Yeol..."

Chanyeol dengan cepat menoleh dan menghampirinya. Tangannya terasa hangat menggenggam jemari Baekhyun.

Pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia tersenyum lemah, namun Baekhyun tidak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk bisa melihat kesedihan dan kekecewaan di matanya.

_Apa aku penyebab semua ini? _

Seketika, Baekhyun membenci dirinya sendiri.

_"What happened to me?" _

Chanyeol membelai ramput Baekhyun lembut. "Kau jatuh pingsan di tempat kerja. _Everything is fine. _Tidurlah beberapa jam lagi. Tubuhmu masih sangat lemah."

Samar, Baekhyun mengingat semua kejadian itu. Obrolannya dengan Jongdae di cafeteria kantor. Tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa lumpuh. Dan setelah itu dirinya tidak mengingat apapun lagi setelahnya.

Baekhyun ingin bertanya apakah Chanyeol akan masih ada di sisinya ketika ia terbangun nanti. Dan bagaimana Chanyeol bisa ada di tempat ini ketika ia seharusnya tengah berada di Busan?

Namun lelah sudah lebih dulu menarik diri Baekhyun ke dalam mimpi sebelum ia sempat menyampaikan semua itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun selama perjalanan mereka menuju ke rumah dari rumah sakit. Saat itu hari mulai malam. Suasana mobil yang mereka kendarai begitu sunyi, tanpa ada obrolan ataupun musik yang mengalun dari stereo.

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Dan Baekhyun merasa dirinya bisa mati oleh betapa bernafas menjadi hal yang begitu sulit untuk dilakukan saat ini.

Alih-alih pulang ke apartment Baekhyun sendiri, Chanyeol membawa kekasihnya tersebut ke rumahnya. Dalam diam menggendong tubuh Baekhyun ke kamar utama dan membaringkannya ke ranjang dengan nyaman.

Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Kesunyian ini mencekiknya. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Kau marah denganku. Iya kan?"

Chanyeol tidak memandang lawan bicaranya, lebih memilih menyibukkan diri membenahi letak selimut yang menyelimuti kekasihnya.

"Tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat."

"Kau pikir aku bisa istirahat jika kau diam padaku seperti ini? _Talk to me, Chanyeol. _Kau tahu aku benci ketika kau melakukan hal semacam ini padaku."

"Kita punya banyak waktu untuk berbicara lain waktu."

Dahi Baekhyun seketika berkerut mendengar jawaban dingin dari mulut kekasihnya. _"No, Park._ Jika kita akan bicara, maka kita akan melakukannya sekarang. Kita punya cukup banyak waktu saat ini juga."

Chanyeol seketika terdiam mendengar jawaban bernada ketus tersebut.

"Kau ingin aku bicara, Baek? Jika memang ku memiliki cukup banyak waktu, lalu mengapa kau tidak berbicara terlebih dulu sejak awal jika kau memang menginginkannya."

Baekhyun seketika bungkam. Ini dia. Mereka telah tiba di topik yang paling Baekhyun takuti. Ia sudah membayangkan percakapan ini akan terjadi sejak berhari-hari yang lalu. Tapi menghadapinya secara nyata jelas lebih menakutkan dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

Chanyeol menunggu. Memandangnya dengan ekspresi penuh ekspektasi. Matanya yang semula nampak begitu lembut seketika nampak bagai sepasang batu obsidian keras.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Tidakkah ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku saat ini, Baek?"

_Jangan tatap aku dengan seperti itu. _

_Jangan bertanya padaku dengan nada dingin itu._

_"God, Byun Baekhyun,_ aku tidak percaya kau tega melakukan hal ini padaku."

_"W-what?"_

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya sendiri kasar, dan memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan terluka.

"Kapan kau berencana mengatakan semua yang terjadi? Kau hamil? Dan kau diam saja? Apa bahkan terpikir di benakmu untuk mengatakannya padaku barang sedikitpun, Baek?"

Baekhyun seketika merasa kecewa mendengar pertanyaan yang sarat akan tuduhan itu. Matanya memanas dan dadanya bergemuruh keras.

_"I'm trying." _Lirih Baekhyun.

_"Trying what?" _

_"I'm trying to tell you! _Kau pikir ini mudah bagiku untuk melakukannya?!"

"Apa yang sulit dari mengatakan semua ini padaku? Apa susahnya mengatakan sebuah kejujuran padaku?!"

"Kau bertanya apa yang sulit?! Kau pikir ini mudah bagiku dengan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi jika aku mengatakannya, Chanyeol? Aku mencoba melakukan yang terbaik untuk dirimu! Untuk hubungan kita berdua!"

Chanyeol tertawa getir_. "What? _Terbaik? Dengan tidak memberitahuku semua ini? Baekhyun, kita sudah dewasa. Kau tahu jelas ini bukan sesuatu yang seharusnya kau sembunyikan dariku. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya mendengar kabar bahwa kau mengalami kecelakaan di tempat kerja serta fakta bahwa kau tengah hamil dari orang lain dan bukannya dirimu langsung? Dan kau pikir aku tidak berhak kecewa oleh hal itu?"

_"You don't understand!" _Baekhyun terengah oleh nafas yang tidak teratur, memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan marah dan kecewa. "Kau tidak mengerti seberapa besar aku mencoba memberitahumu. _I want to. But it's fucking hard! It's so hard to tell you, Chanyeol..."_

_"Why? Now tell me, Byun Baekhyun. Why is it hard for you to tell me._ Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Chanyeol memandangnya. Ia nampak begitu lelah dan sedih.

Ada jutaan hal yang terlintas di benak Baekhyun saat itu. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan alasan mengapa ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Namun tidak satupun kalimat sanggup dirangkai pikirannya. Dan tidak satupun kata bisa terucap, ketika kerongkongannya seketika terasa sekering gurun pasir.

Segala ketakutan dan keraguan berkecamuk di benaknya. Tapi percuma, ia bahkan tidak tahu dari mana dirinya harus memulai.

Baekhyun ingin menangis.

Chanyeol memandangnya. Menunggu. Dan ketika ia menemukan Baekhyun tak memberikan jawaban apapun, ia menggeleng pelan. Pria itu menghela nafas dalam sebelum bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan raut kecewa yang tidak dapat disembunyikan.

_I hate it._

_Aku benar-benar benci semua ini._

Baekhyun membenci dirinya karena telah membuat Chanyeol nampak begitu teluka.

Ia sudah menduga hal semacam ini akan terjadi meski apapun keputusannya. Dan itu adalah salah satu hal terbesar yang menahannya untuk memilih diam.

Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya menangis lama malam itu. Ia merasa sangat kecewa. Dan takut.

_It hurts. _

_His heart. It's fucking hurts._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\- To Be Continued -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Writer's note:**

So... Gimana pendapat kalian soal chapter ini?

Maaf kalo kalian menemukan typos and error di chapter ini. Aku nulis dalam keadaan ngantuk dan capek banget tbh. It has been a very rough week for me.

Terimakasih banyak atas read, fav, and foll yang kalian berikan di chapeter pertama. Terlebih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia meninggalkan sepenggal dua penggal review buat aku. It means a world for me. Thank you

Last, have a good day, fellas ❤

xx, **mashedpootato**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stay For You **

**A fanfiction by mashedpootato**

**.**

**.**

**Character(s) : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Doh Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Original Characters**

**Main Pairing(s) : Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun**

**Side Pairing(s): Kim Jongin/Doh Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae/Kim Minseok**

**Genre(s) : Romance, Drama, Domestic AU, MPREG (Male Pregnancy)**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Tulisan ini hanya sebuah karya fanfiksi, penggunaan nama dan karakterisasi tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan tokoh di dunia nyata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : A Big Step**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tidak ingat kapan tepatnya ia jatuh tertidur setelah lelah menangis malam itu. Tapi yang pasti, ia menemukan dirinya terbangun pada tengah malam, dengan mata sembab dan sisa-sisa sakit di kepalanya. Perlahan, kesadaran mulai kembali oleh tangan yang membelai lembut rambutnya.

Baekhyun tak perlu membuka mata untuk mengenali sentuhan jemari yang membuainya itu. Tak perlu pula ia mengerahkan indranya untuk mengenali aroma lembut dan kehangatan pria yang memeluknya.

"Chanyeol?" Lirih Baekhyun pelan. Pandangannya berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya remang ruangan tersebut.

"Hey. Maaf jika aku membangunkanmu." Suara Chanyeol terdengar parau dan berat di antara kesunyian.

Baekhyun membenarkan posisi tubuhnya, bergeser, untuk menyandarkan kepalanya lebih dekat ke dada Chanyeol. Tepat dimana detak jantungnya terdengar begitu jelas untuk bisa menenangkan dirinya.

Lengan Baekhyun melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol. Dan dengan hati-hati pria yang lebih tinggi melakukan hal yang sama, membawa kekasihnya lebih dalam ke pelukan.

Mata Baekhyun terasa bengkak dan berat. Namun dorongan untuk kembali menangis begitu terasa. Baekhyun merasa lelah dan emosional tanpa sebuah alasan yang bisa ia jelaskan. Dan Chanyeol, seakan menyadari kerisauan tersebut, merengkuh wajah lelaki mungilnya. Mengecup pelan keningnya, menghujani matanya yang basah dengan ciuman lembut, yang kemudian berakhir di bibir merahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Sepasang mata almond-nya dipenuhi ekspresi lelah, seakan ingin menunjukkan bahwa semua pertikaian ini juga menyakitinya.

_"Let's talk?" _Tanya Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk, berusaha keras menahan tangis yang berusaha kembali. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah cebikan kecil.

"Maaf karena pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan penjelasanmu.Aku seharusnya mendengarkan apa yang ingin kau katakan terlebih dulu." Chanyeol mengecup bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan._ "It's okay._ Kita sama-sama tidak dalam kondisi yang baik untuk berbicara. Dan terkadang, kita membutuhkan sedikit ruang untuk menenangkan diri terlebih dulu."

"Ya. Dan aku rasa kita sudah cukup baik untuk bisa berbicara dengan tenang sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Selama sesaat, ia membiarkan tangannya membelai lembut sisi wajah Chanyeol. Memandang sepasang matanya yang lelah, sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

_"I want to protect you. I really do, Chanyeol. _Terkadang aku melihat dirimu dan hal pertama yang kuinginkan adalah menjagamu dari semua hal buruk yang ada di dunia ini." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun di pipinya dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Aku bersumpah aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan ini semua darimu, Chayeol. Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu segera setelah aku mengetahuinya. Tapi aku tidak tahu sejak kapan tepatnya aku semakin mengulur waktu. Dan ketika aku sadar, ketakutan ini telah semakin besar... Aku sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya tanpa perlu membuatmu sedih dan kecewa. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan ini semua akan terjadi. Paling tidak, tidak secepat ini. Jadi sungguh, aku tidak tahu hal apa yang harus aku lakukan..."

_"Baby, you're trembling." _Chanyeol meraih tubuh Baekhyun yang menggigil._ "No, babe. I'm not sad. _Tidak oleh semua berita ini, semengagetkan apapun ini semua."

Chanyeol membelai pelan rambut Baekhyun, membiarkan kekasihnya sedikit lebih tenang sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Dibandingkan sedih, aku rasa diriku lebih pada merasa kecewa. Dan tidak, aku tidak kecewa padamu, sayang. Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa aku tidak bisa menyadari kekalutan yang kau simpan sendiri selama beberapa waktu ini. Bagaimana bisa aku gagal melihat ketakutan di matamu. Namun di sisi lain kau juga harus mengerti bahwa terkadang aku tak akan bisa membaca beberapa hal tanpa kau mengatakannya langsung kepadaku."

_"I know. I'm so sorry..."_

_"Shhh.. It's okay._ Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti, Baek. _We'll be fine..."_

Untuk pertama kalinya malam itu, Baekhyun tersenyum pelan. Karena jika Chanyeol yang mengatakannya, maka ia akan percaya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun kemudian, lelaki mungil itu menghela nafas ketika teringat oleh sesuatu yang lain.

_"I shouldn't ask you cum inside me that night."_ Gumam Baekhyun kesal, membuat Chanyeol seketika tertawa pelan. "Aku pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja karena aku tidak sedang dalam masa suburku. Tapi lihatlah kemana semua kecerobohan itu membawa kita."

Chanyeol menggamit dagu Baekhyun dengan dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. "Setiap orang pernah melakukan kecerobohan, Baek. Itu adalah hal yang sangat normal."

"Ya, tapi tidak semua kecerobohan membawa seseorang pada kehamilan."

Chanyeol terkekeh semakin keras oleh jawaban Baekhyun.

"Mari ke rumah sakit besok untuk melakukan pengecekan kehamilanmu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Baekhyun hanya membutuhkan waktu singkat untuk kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. Dirinya merasa sangat lelah. Dan untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin segera tidur di dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kasus _male pregnancy _cenderung lebih rentan dibanding kehamilan pada umumnya. Apa anda mengalami keluhan kesehatan selama beberapa waktu ini, Baekhyun-ssi?" Tanya dokter Han seraya memeriksa denyut jantung lelaki yang tengah hamil tersebut.

Tatapan Baekhyun sesaat tertuju pada Chanyeol sebelum berbicara dengan ragu. "Um... Sebenarnya... saya sudah beberapa minggu ini mengalami sakit kepala dan sulit tidur. Mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga minggu. Awalnya saya mengira ini hanya efek kelelahan akibat jam kerja yang berlebih. Hingga kemudian saya mulai mengalami mual di pagi hari sejak minggu lalu."

Chanyeol terdiam selama dokter memberi pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Seketika hatinya diliputi rasa bersalah ketika mendengar jawaban yang diberikan kekasihnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari keluhan-keluhan kesehatan yang dialami Baekhyun selama ini?

"Jangan khawatir. Itu semua adalah hal yang normal." Dokter kandungan tersebut menjelaskan dengan tenang. "Setiap orang memiliki tingkat toleransi yang berbeda terhadap perubahan hormon yang terjadi selama kehamilan. Dan sepertinya anda berada di golongan yang cukup sensitif, Baekhyun-ssi. Ada beberapa kasus dimana pasien tidak mengalami _morning sickness _sama sekali, dan ada pula yang mengalaminya dengan cukup parah. Saya akan menuliskan resep multivitamin untuk dikonsumsi dan menyarankan anda untuk segera berkonsultasi dengan konsultan gizi kami setelah ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk, dalam hati mencatat semua informasi yang ia dapatkan. Sekarang, setelah cukup mengetahui segala situasinya, ia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun menghadapi semuanya seorang sendiri.

"Jadi, siap untuk melakukan ultrasound?"

Baekhyun berjengit pelan oleh pertanyaan itu. Dokter Han tersenyum, memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun menggengam tangan Chanyeol dengan sedikit lebih erat oleh rasa gugup yang begitu jelas.

"Itu mungkin terdengar sedikit menakutkan. Tapi jangan khawatir. Prosedurnya akan sangat mudah dan tidak membahayakan. Mr. Park juga akan turut masuk ke ruangan untuk menemani."

Baekhyun menoleh dengan bibir mencebik dan sepasang _puppy eyes _yang seakan meminta pertolongan. Chanyeol tersenyum, menahan diri untuk tidak mencium bibir tersebut di hadapan sang dokter.

_"Let's do this, babe."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Enam minggu.

Hingga saat ini Baekhyun masih sulit percaya bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh tengah mengandung seorang bayi. Dan usia janin di kandungannya telah menginjak enam minggu.

"Hey, ada apa?" Chanyeol mengulurkan satu tangannya yang tidak memegang setir mobil. Jemarinya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun ketika mendengar kekasihnya itu menghela nafas dalam.

_"Nothing._ Hanya saja... Terkadang aku masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Bukan berarti aku tidak menginginkan bayi kita. Tapi bagaimanapun juga sejujurnya ada saat dimana aku berharap akan terbangun di suatu pagi, dan mendapati bahwa ini semua tidaklah nyata."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Ya, ia sendiri terkadang masih tidak percaya pada semua ini. Beberapa waktu lalu mereka hanyalah sepasang kekasih baru yang masih berusaha mengenal satu sama lain, hingga tiba-tiba, _voilà._

Mereka kini menjadi sepasang calon ayah.

Dibanding tidak mengharapkan ini semua terjadi, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun lebih pada tidak siap. Karena pada dasarnya, itu pulalah yang Chanyeol rasakan saat ini.

"Apa kau ingin jalan-jalan?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengalihkan Baekhyun dari lamunan.

"Kemana?"

"Sebuah tempat yang aku tahu ingin kau datangi." Jawab Chanyeol dengan seringai penuh rahasia di ujung bibirnya.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya sesaat, memicingkan mata untuk berusaha menerka. Namun ketika Chanyeol semakin bersikukuh untuk tidak membeberkannya, Baekhyun memilih menyerah.

_"Okay, okay._ Aku percayakan padamu. Tapi aku harap kau tidak akan mengecewakanku, tuan Park." Ancam Baekhyun dengan bercanda.

_"Sure, baby." _Jawab Chanyeol, mengecup rambut Baekhyun sekilas ketika mobil sesaat berhenti di lampu merah.

Chanyeol memang sengaja pulang lebih awal dari kantor untuk bisa mengantar Baekhyun ke dokter hari ini. Dan setelah semua urusan selesai, agaknya hari masih terlalu awal bagi mereka untuk kembali ke rumah.

_"Hey, babe. _Kita sudah sampai."

_"What...?"_ Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, membuka mata untuk menemukan Chanyeol di sisinya, membukakan pintu mobil dan membantu ia melepaskan sabuk pengaman.

Baekhyun tidak terlalu ingat kapan tepatnya ia jatuh tertidur, dan tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah tiba di tempat tujuan mereka. Ia menggeliat pelan, memandang sekeliling mereka dengan pandangan bingung.

_"Where is this?"_

"Turunlah. _You'll see it yourself."_

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya turun dari mobil dengan bantuan Chanyeol. Lalu, dengan tiba-tiba, suara seseorang yang terdengar tak asing baginya memanggil namanya dengan keras.

"Baekhyun!"

Si pemilik nama menolah cepat. Dan ketika itulah Baekhyun sadar dimana mereka berada saat itu.

_"Oh my God." _Lirih Baekhyun. Seketika senyuman lebar merekah di pipinya. Dengan cepat ia meraih Kyungsoo yang berlari memeluk dirinya.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Jongin tergopoh mendekat dengan senyuman ramah, mengingatkan suaminya untuk tidak berlari terlalu cepat.

"Mengapa lama sekali kalian tidak datang, hah?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika keduanya melepas pelukan. Tersenyum, seraya memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun. "Kau sehat-sehat saja kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, senyuman masih melekat erat di bibirnya. Jongin memberikan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pelukan sekilas, dan mengajak keduanya segera masuk ke dalam kedai mereka.

Ini semua terasa begitu nostalgis. Suasana hangat kedai, dan sepasang pemiliknya yang sibuk menyajikan menu camilan dan minuman hangat untuk mereka.

_"So. How are you guys doing?_ Apa yang membuat kalian membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk menyempatkan diri mengunjungi kami, hah? Apa kalian tidak ingat bahwa kalian berhutang nyawa pada kami di sebuah badai salju beberapa bulan lalu?" Kyungsoo duduk di kursi kosong seberang Baekhyun setelah selesai meletakkan sepiring avocado sandwich di antara cangkir teh mereka.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya seraya tertawa renyah. Ia tahu jelas Kyungsoo tengah bercanda meski dengan gaya sarkastisnya.

"Pekerjaan. Pada dasarnya hanya itu yang menahan kami selama ini. Tapi percayalah, lelaki yang satu ini sudah berkali-kali mengeluhkan betapa inginnya ia berkunjung kemari sejak berbulan-bulan lalu." Ujar Chanyeol, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun di atas meja.

"Ya, tapi sayangnya kami tidak pernah bisa menyempatkan diri. Antara kami selalu terlalu sibuk di hari kerja dan kelelahan di akhir pekan."

"Kami bisa membayangkan." Komentar Jongin yang ikut duduk di antara mereka. "Tapi kalian bekerja di perusahaan yang sama, bukan? Jadi paling tidak kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama dengan cukup mudah."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dan berbagi senyuman dengan satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo menyeringai kecil melihat gestur mesra tersebut. "Aku bisa membayangkan detailnya. Pasti banyak hal yang bisa kalian lakukan berdua di kantor, iya kan?"

Baekhyun nyaris tersedak oleh pertanyaan Kyungsoo, sementara Chanyeol tertawa lepas menanggapinya.

_"By the way, _bagaimana kunjungan dokternya? Kalian jadi memeriksakan kandungan Baekhyun hari ini, bukan?"

Mata Baekhyun seketika melebar oleh pertanyaan Jongin. Dengan cepat ia menoleh pada Chanyeol, meminta kejelasan oleh fakta bahwa Jongin bisa mengetahui hal itu. Kekasihnya menyeringai.

"Um, aku secara tidak sengaja membeberkan semuanya pada Jongin ketika aku mengobrol dengannya di telepon siang tadi. _So, yeah..."_

"Oh, apakah kami seharusnya belum boleh tahu tentang hal ini?" Jongin menaikkan alisnya, sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Um, tidak tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya saja..." Baekhyun bertukar pandang dengan Chanyeol dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan ragu. "Bisa dibilang kami masih belum terlalu terbiasa dengan semuanya. Jangankan untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan orang lain. Terkadang aku sendiri masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi."

"Oh. Kalian sama sekali tidak merencanakan kehamilanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Sudah kuduga. Tapi hey, berhenti bertingkah seakan-akan ini adalah sebuah musibah. Bayi dalam perutmu adalah sebuah anugerah, Byun Baekhyun."

_"I know. _Hanya saja, aku benar-benar belum terbiasa. Itu saja."

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangan. Ia bertukar senyuman khawatir dengan Chanyeol, membiarkan pria tinggi itu meraih kekasihnya dalam pelukan dan mengecup rambutnya pelan.

"Ini mungkin terdengar sangat sulit sekarang. Tapi percayalah, semuanya akan semakin membaik begitu kalian menjalaninya. Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Kyungsoo benar. Semua momen semacam ini tidak pernah seutuhnya sesuai rencana. Pasti akan selalu ada hal di luar dugaan yang terjadi, entah itu di permulaan atau pertengahan perjalanan." Jongin melingkarkan lengannya dengan santai ke bahu Kyungsoo, membiarkan suaminya yang tengah hamil bersandar padanya.

_"Wait." _Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya pelan, memicingkan matanya pada sepasang kekasih di hadapan mereka. "Jangan bilang kehamilan Kyungsoo juga tidak terencana sepertiku."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertukar pandang satu sama lain sesaat lalu kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Tidak. Kami amat sangat merencanakannya. Kami bahkan menikah muda untuk bisa memiliki seorang anak bersama sesegera mungkin. Namun di sisi lain, bisa di bilang, semuanya juga terjadi di luar rencana." Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lembut.

Melihat tatapan redup Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja merasa khawatir.

"Kami selalu menginginkan bayi di kehidupan kami selama ini, Baekhyun. Bahkan sejak kami masih menjadi sepasang kekasih sekalipun kami sudah sering membicarakannya dengan satu sama lain. Dan setelah resmi menikah, memiliki seorang anak adalah salah satu keinginan terbesar yang kami miliki." Ujar Jongin.

"Ya, namun pada nyatanya semuanya tak semudah itu." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dengan helaan nafas dalam. Jongin tertawa pelan melihat wajah kesal kekasihnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran sekaligus khawatir.

"Aku sulit untuk bisa hamil meski hasil tes yang aku jalani menunjukkan aku positif seorang carrier." Mata lebar Kyungsoo kembali meredup ketika mengatakannya. "Kami mencoba untuk bisa memiliki anak cukup lama saat itu. Mungkin sekitar dua tahun lebih?" Kyungsoo memandang Jongin yang mengangguk pelan. "Tidak ada dokter yang tahu apa penyebabnya. Dan kau tahu, itu cukup membuatku sangat stress."

"Ia sangat merasa bersalah, meski aku terus berusaha meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kami masih muda, jadi kami masih punya banyak waktu. Hingga akhirnya tiga tahun berlalu, dan ya... Semuanya semakin sulit untuk kami berdua."

Baekhyun menutup bibirnya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sempat mengalami depresi yang cukup berat. Aku terus menyalahkan diriku. Marah karena aku tidak bisa memberikan keturunan yang kami damba-dambakan selama ini. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa semuanya pasti akan lebih mudah bagi Jongin jika ia menikahi seseorang yang bukan diriku sejak awal..."

"Ya, dan itu adalah sebuah omong kosong terbesar." Jongin tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja aku akan tetap memilih Kyungsoo sebagai pasanganku, bahkan jika ia bukan seorang _male carrier _sekalipun."

_"Ugh, cheesy._ Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Singkat cerita, Jongin memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tertawa melihat ekspresi bingung yang diberikan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, lalu melanjutkan cerita mereka.

"Kami melakukan pembicaraan serius saat itu. Tentang semua yang kami hadapi, dan hal apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk bisa membuat semuanya lebih baik." Kyungsoo memberikan senyuman lembut pada Jongin, seakan teringat kembali oleh kejadian pada masa itu.

"Dan kami tiba di sebuah keputusan bahwa kesehatan fisik dan mentalku adalah yang menjadi prioritas utama kami. Jongin mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya di perusahaan editorial majalah dan memutuskan untuk mengambil pekerjaan freelance sehingga ia bisa lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah untuk menjagaku. Selain itu, kami juga memutuskan untuk pindah ke tempat ini."

"Itu adalah keputusan yang sangat besar." Komentar Chanyeol, membayangkan posisi mereka saat itu.

"Sangat. _But I tell you, it's worth it._ Kami menjual beberapa aset dan rumah kami di kota untuk bisa membeli tanah di area ini. Aku selalu tahu bahwa memasak adalah _passion_ Kyungsoo. Dengan cukup nekat kami pun memulai bisnis kedai makan serta rumah penginapan musim panas. Dan ya, meski dengan cukup banyak rintangan, bisa dibilang semuanya berjalan cukup lancar hingga saat ini."

"Dan hal terbaiknya datang tanpa diduga-duga."

Baekhyun seketika tersenyum oleh kalimat Kyungsoo. _Here comes the best part of the story._

"Aku positif hamil satu setengah tahun kemudian, tepat beberapa minggu setelah ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang kelima. _And here we are._ Menanti lahirnya anak pertama yang sudah lama kami nanti-nantikan."

Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang tanpa ia sadari menetes di pipinya. Chanyeol tersenyum pada kekasih mungilnya. Menyeka pipi basahnya dan meraih bahunya pada pelukan.

Kyungsoo turut tersenyum. Sekilas berbagi pandangan dengan Jongin dan mengusap perutnya yang telah nampak cukup membesar.

_"Yeah. We can say that this one is our little miracle."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Semuanya tidak banyak berubah sejak kita datang kemari." Tatapan Baekhyun seketika berbinar ketika melihat isi kabin danau yang beberapa bulan lalu mereka tempati.

Baekhyun ingat mereka hanya sempat menghabiskan waktu beberapa hari di tempat tersebut. Namun entah mengapa tiap sudut yang ada terasa begitu hangat dan sangat familiar di matanya.

"Terakhir kali, cat nya berwarna _marine blue, _bukan?" Komentar Chanyeol pada teras kayu yang kini berganti warna menjadi coklat yang nampak masih cukup baru.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang sempat menyinggung bahwa rumah ini baru saja ditempati beberapa kerabat mereka minggu lalu. Jadi mereka menyempatkan diri untuk melakukan beberapa _upgrade_ pada fasilitas dan mengganti cat lamanya.

"Kau ingin melihat-lihat ke luar?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Tatapan Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang kekasihnya. Ke arah danau jernih yang kini tak lagi beku oleh udara dingin musim salju. Berganti menjadi hamparan air tenang berbias kilau langit nila sore hari yang berbatasan langsung dengan hamparan rumput hijau.

Lelaki mungil itu tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mengangguk setuju.

Chanyeol menghamparkan sehelai selimut piknik di atas permukaan tanah landai yang ditutupi rumput. Dengan penuh perhatian ia membiarkan Baekhyun duduk dan bersandar dengan nyaman di sisinya, dan menyelimuti tubuh kekasihnya dengan selimut rajut tebal. Suhu udara sore itu sudah cukup hangat, namun angin yang sesekali berhembus masih terasa cukup dingin bagi lelaki mungil tersebut.

"Aku tidak percaya kau mempersiapkan semua kunjungan kita kemari dengan diam-diam." Gumam Baekhyun dengan senyuman.

Chanyeol dengan lembut membawa Baekhyun ke antara kedua kakinya, membiarkan ia menyandarkan punggung ke dada pria yang lebih tinggi. Ini semua terasa begitu nyaman. Baekhyun bersumpah ia bisa dengan mudah jatuh tertidur dengan suasana setenang ini.

"Aku tahu kau sangat ingin kemari, Baek. Ini akhir pekan, dan kau berhak atas waktu untuk beristirahat. Jadi aku sengaja menghubungi Jongin bahwa kita akan berkunjung."

_"You're the best, Chanyeol."_

_"I know. That's why you love me, right?"_

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan mendaratkan kecupan kecil di sisi rahangnya. Keduanya bertukar tatapan hangat sebelum kembali menerawang pada pemandangan di kejauhan.

Tatapan mereka tertuju pada sekelompok keluarga yang menikmati suasana api unggun di sisi lain danau, gaung tawa mereka terdengar di kejauhan. Juga pada riak pelan air yang perlahan mulai kehilangan kilau senja yang semakin gelap. Pada semilir angin, pada suara burung di sudut langit, dan jajaran pohon spruce di lereng bukit.

"Hey, Chanyeol. Apakah aneh jika sangat mudah bagiku membayangkan dirimu sebagai sosok seorang ayah?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan oleh ucapan tiba-tiba kekasihnya. _"Really? Why?"_

"Entahlah. Rasanya sama sekali tidak sulit membayangkan dirimu sebagai seorang ayah yang baik. Aku bisa membayangkan kau akan menjadi ayah yang super keren, yang bisa melakukan apapun untuk anak kita. Aku jamin kau akan menjadi sosok idola terbesarnya. Sedangkan aku... Aku yakin anak kita akan berakhir membenciku."

Kekehan Chanyeol seketika berubah menjadi tawa pelan mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Terlebih ketika ia melihat ekspresi kesal dan wajah penuh keseriusan yang Baekhyun berikan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bisa berpikir begitu, hm?" Ia memberikan kecupan sekilas pada bibirnya.

_"I bet it's really gonna happen, though. _Aku akan menjadi ayah yang paling ceroboh, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya merawat anak, mudah panik, tidak pandai melakukan pekerjaan rumah, dan masih banyak masih banyak lagi." Ujar Baekhyun dalam satu helaan nafas.

_"Hey, love. Listen..."_ Chanyeol meraih sisi wajah Baekhyun pelan, dan membuat ia menatapnya. "Tidak satupun di antara kita berdua tahu bagaimana melakukan semua ini. Paling tidak, tidak saat ini. Tapi kau tahu apa? Kita akan melakukan ini bersama. Kita mungkin tidak akan bisa menjadi sepasang orangtua yang paling sempurna, Baek. Tapi paling tidak, kita akan melakukan yang terbaik yang kita mampu. Bukankah begitu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya rentetan kalimat itu. Diucapkan dengan begitu lembut, seakan pria ini ingin meyakinkan semua kebenaran di dalam kalimatnya.

Lelaki yang lebih mungil menghela nafas pelan, menyandarkan tubuhnya lebih dalam ke pelukan Chanyeol.

"Ya. Kau benar."

"Dan berhenti berkata bahwa anak kita akan membencimu, Baek." Chanyeol kembali terkekeh. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap lembut rambut kekasihnya. "Yang ada, aku bisa menjamin ia akan tumbuh menjadi seorang anak yang sangat mengagumimu dan menyayangimu. Ia akan mewarisi kelembutan dan kebaikan yang kau miliki. Aku sangat yakin itu."

Mungkin di lain waktu, Baekhyun akan mengeluh oleh betapa gombalnya ucapan Chanyeol. Namun saat ini, semua itu terdengar bagai sesuatu yang menenangkan dan meyakinkan bagi Baekhyun. Jadi ia membiarkan dirinya mengangguk percaya.

"Kita memulai semuanya dari sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Dan lihatlah hal tak terduga apalagi yang kita temui saat ini..." Gumam Baekhyun pelan, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baek."

"Um?"

"Aku ingin kau berjanji padaku." Suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu serius.

Baekhyun menenggakkan kepalanya, menemukan Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut yang sama.

Tatapan yang selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun merasa dicintai keberadaannya.

_"Promise what?"_

"Kau tahu, ini adalah sebuah langkah besar yang kita ambil saat ini. Aku tahu kau takut mengacaukan ini semua. Aku pun begitu. Apa kita akan mengacaukan semuanya? Entahlah. Tapi aku hanya ingin kita berjanji pada satu hal. Bahwa apapun yang terjadi kelak, kumohon untuk tidak pergi dari satu sama lain dengan begitu saja..."

Baekhyun memandang mata Chanyeol dalam, dan ketika itulah ia menemukan ketakutan yang sama seperti apa yang selama ini ia rasakan. Seketika Baekhyun tersadar. Ketakutan ini bukan hanya milik dirinya. Namun milik mereka berdua.

"Apapun yang terjadi, _let's just talk. _Beri ruang pada satu sama lain untuk berpikir dan berbicara dengan tenang alih-alih menghindar. Aku sungguh tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Baek."

Ya. Semuanya kini nampak begitu jelas bagi Baekhyun. Sebagaimana dirinya tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol, pria ini pun juga merasakan hal yang sama pada dirinya.

_All this time, these feelings are mutual._

Akan ada banyak hal tak terduga. Banyak rintangan menanti mereka. Namun pikiran bahwa mereka akan menjalaninya bersama seketika membuat itu semua nampak tidak terlalu menakutkan di mata Baekhyun.

_"Yes. I promise."_

Ini bukan hanya tentang keinginan untuk mencari perlindungan dan kedamaian dari sosok pasangan yang ia miliki. Namun juga tentang keinginan untuk memberikan hal yang sama kepadanya.

Dan saat itu, Baekhyun merasakannya.

Ia ingin membahagiakan Chanyeol. Sama besarnya dengan keinginan Chanyeol untuk membahagiakannya.

_And maybe, that is the true love._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:**

Aku belum pernah punya pengalaman hubungan serius dengan seseorang. Tapi aku selalu berpikir, melakukan konfrontasi ketika kedua belah pihak dalam kondisi emosi sama sekali bukan hal yang benar buat dilakukan. It's always better to give each other some space to clear their mind before talk. Karena terkadang, seseorang mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak benar-benar ingin dia ucapkan ketika sedang merasa emosi. And once, I heard someone said: 'don't ever fall asleep when you're upset with your partner'. And somehow I'm agree with it?

Seperti biasa, all thanks buat yang sudah memberikan kritik dan komentar positif terhadap cerita ini ❤

Have a great Saturday night!

xx, **mashedpootato**


End file.
